Businesses worldwide recognize the commercial value of their data and seek reliable, cost-effective ways to protect the information stored on their computer networks while minimizing impact on productivity. A company might back up critical computing systems such as databases, virtual machines, file servers, web servers, and so on as part of a daily, weekly, or monthly maintenance schedule. Given the rapidly expanding volume of data under management, companies also continue to seek innovative techniques for managing data growth. In collaboration environments, a need arises to efficiently manage data growth and coordinate data content across groups of users.